It's All Your Fault
by harrypotterismylove
Summary: After having her heart broken at age eleven, fifth year Hermione Granger is reluctant to give her heart to prankster George Weasley. However, George is persistent to make sure she does just that. "But you can't hide from true love, Hermione!"
1. Chapter 1

Everyone who knew the little first year Hermione Granger knew who her big crush was. It honestly wasn't hard to figure out, especially because she turned crimson when she saw him and always stuttered out a "H-h-hi, G-George."

George Weasley had always thought it was cute and he had greatly enjoyed getting her flustered when he gave her a friendly wink or something of the sort. However, he never thought much of her, friendly was all he ever was.

One night, in the Gryffindor common room goofing around with his third year friends, George heard Angelina Johnson suggest playing a game George had never heard of before called Truth or Dare. She explained that she had learned it from one of her Muggle friends during the summer. Someone asked you if you wanted a question that you had to answer honestly, and if you didn't pick that they could dare you to do anything they wanted. _Anything_.

Everyone liked the sound of this game and to make it more fun Fred Weasley spoke up.

"I've got an idea." he said, with the devilish grin he wore so often. "Whoever refuses to do their dare, or answer their question, has to stand up on a bench in the Great Hall tomorrow morning during breakfast and sing _A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love_ by Celestina Warbeck!"

The teenagers howled laughing and a couple groaned, George being among the latter. Celestina Warbeck, otherwise known as 'The Singing Sorceress' was his mother's absolute favourite and he knew every word to the dreadful song Fred mentioned.

"That's a wonderful idea, Fred!" Angelina squealed. Fred smirked at her.

"No, it isn't!" Alicia Spinnet argued. "That's an awful idea, they could get in a lot of trouble for doing that."

"Yeah, because I can definitely see Professor Dumbledore expelling a student for singing," Lee Jordan said sarcastically.

"You don't have to play if you don't want to, Alicia," Oliver Wood said sincerely.

Alicia huffed and pursed her lips. George could see that she didn't want to play at all, but if she backed out now she'd look like a coward.

"All right then," George said clasping his hands together loudly, trying to get everyone's attention off of Alicia. "Who's first?"

"Me!" Angelina said. "It was my idea, wasn't it?"

"True," Fred said. "I'm next though."

"Hmm.." Angelina said, looking around the group that was sitting in a wide half-circle around the fire. They were all staring at her waiting to see who would be first. "Lee! Truth or dare?"

Lee smiled hugely at her. "Dare."

Everyone was excited to see what Angelina would make him do. George didn't doubt at all that his best friend would pick dare, and Lee definitely wouldn't hesitate to do the most embarrassing thing. Just to prove to everyone he had the guts.

"I dare you..." Angelina said smiling, knowing that everyone was waiting for her to hurry and tell him what he must do.

"Nothing that will surely get him in trouble!" Alicia blurted out. Everyone looked at her. "I think that should be the only rule.." she said quietly.

Angelina and Fred looked at each other and shrugged.

"All right, that's the rule." Fred said.

"Back to the game," said Angelina. "Lee, I dare you to stuff ten Chocolate Frogs into your mouth!"

Everyone looked confused that she would pick something so simple, but hurried to their dormitories to collect all the Chocolate Frogs they owned. When they returned to the common room they discovered they were one short, but Angelina said nine would do just fine.

"All right," Lee said, sitting comfortable on the chair by the fire. "One." He quickly unwrapped a frog and put it in his mouth before it hopped away. And by the time he had counted six Chocolate Frogs his cheeks were sticking far out and everyone was laughing hysterically at him. George thought he resembled a chipmunk.

But Lee was determined and he managed to shove nine whole Chocolate Frogs into his mouth. When he finished everyone clapped and cheered while he hurried to a bathroom to spit them out.

"Fred's turn," Oliver said still laughing, his face quite red.

"George," Fred said with no hesitation, smiling sweetly. George could tell he had been thinking about this one and was ready to see what his brother had in store for him. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." George said, putting everyone on the edge of their seats again.

Now, Fred had had a sneaking suspicion that his twin might fancy a certain Quidditch teammate named Alicia Spinnet. And this suspicion had been growing quite a lot recently. So, of course, he said, "I dare you to snog Alicia Spinnet."

George's mouth dropped, just like everyone else's in the room did a second later. And at that moment Lee Jordan had returned from the bathroom. He saw everyone's faces and got excited.

"What? What'd I miss?" he said happily. It took a moment for anyone to answer and then Oliver Wood said, "Fred dared George to snog Alicia."

Lee paused, and then burst out laughing. Everyone followed his lead and George's ears turned very red. He walked over to Alicia, who was blushing wildly.

"Well, not around this lot!" she shouted. They laughed louder at that.

"Of course she wants someplace more private, George!" said Lee, trying to sound romantic.

"Come on, Alicia," George said, taking her hand, trying to smile. He then led her out of the common room, glaring at his brother.

The two walked silently and awkwardly to the Astronomy Tower, both trying to find words, any words, to say to each other. It was a very embarassing situation to say the least. George had never fancied Alicia, but once Fred got something in his head, he never let it go.

Finally, they reached the top of the stairs, looking everywhere but at each other. But what they didn't notice was the small, bushy-haired first year doing the next week's homework in the corner.

Hermione had come up here for some quiet to study because of the noisy older kids in the common room laughing and making all kinds of noise. She looked up when she heard them enter, thinking it was a teacher and she was about to get in big trouble, and her eyes went wide when she saw George. She watched him as he cleared his throat and scratched behind his ear. He looked adorable.

Then, he cupped his hands under Alicia's face and she placed her hands on George's chest and stood up on her tip toes. Hermione gasped and nearly cried out when she watched their lips meet. Her eyes stung and a lump appeared in her throat. She bit down hard on her lip and quickly packed up her books and ran for the door, trying to be as silent as possible.

She looked back one last time, only to see the couple still snogging, completely oblivious to her existence. Hermione closed her eyes and raced out of the Tower, slamming the door behind her.

George and Alicia jumped apart at the sound but saw no one at the door. They looked back at each other and realized they both had just had their very first kiss. They stared at each other blankly, and then began to laugh. The kiss had been clumsy and awkward and George knew they were meant to be nothing more than friends.

On their way back to the common room they decided it must have been Peeves that had slammed the door, trying to ruin the moment and they were lucky they didn't get in trouble.

Alicia was very smug when they returned, telling everyone that she had snogged George Weasley just as she was supposed to and had not backed out. Everyone was in good spirits for the rest of the game, except for Fred. He had seemed to be feeling extremely guilty for the rest of the night and George could not figure out why.

It wasn't until the twins were back in their dormitory that Fred finally began to explain what happened.

He sighed heavily. "George.. Where did you and Alicia go tonight?"

"The Astronomy Tower," George replied, confused by the question. "Why?"

"I thought so.." Fred lowered his eyes. "You know that first year Ron and Harry hang around, Granger?"

George smiled fondly. He had a soft spot for the little bookworm. "Yeah, she's cute." he said. And then was more confused than before. "What about her, Freddie?"

Fred hesitated. "I believe that she saw you and Alicia tonight. In the Tower."

The smile on George's face was instantly wiped away. "What?"

"She ran into the common room, we all thought it was you and Alicia coming back, but it wasn't. I thought she must have been in the library but when I asked her, she said she was doing homework in the Astronomy Tower," Fred rushed. "She looked like she'd been crying.." he paused. "I'm sorry, mate. It was my fault for making you do it."

George hung his head.

"She cried?" he asked softly.

* * *

So here it is, my new story. I know I sort of disappeared off the face of the planet and I'm very sorry. But you must understand that I have been working day and night on my comeback. Which shall be awesome, if I do say so myself. Anywho, I have two new chapters of Unexpected Romances that will be up soon and another new story that I'm almost close to being done with. And once again I'm very sorry to have seemingly abandoned my stories. But I didn't. I'm back now, don't worry.

Leave me a review please and tell me what you think of this. Next chapter up soon! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Pain and guilt started gnawing at George's insides ever since he learned he had made Hermione cry. He'd hurt her and he had never meant to. Though there was still a little voice in the back of his head that seemed to always ask him why he cared so much for the little first year.

He had barely spoken more than five sentences to her. George always ended up being whisked away by his twin or his other friends during their conversations. Their time together usually consisted of friendly winks and red cheeks.

Though after that one night where he hurt her heart for the first time, he was unable to see her flustered again for a long time.

George missed her ruby cheeks. He missed her stuttering and giggling. He missed having an effect on her. He missed being able to greet her with a smile and always know he had made her happy without even saying anything. George knew she had no friends. He knew she was lonely and he had done his best to make her feel wanted. She thought no one would ever want to be friends with her. So as much as he tried to show her how in the wrong she was, he never got very far. She was shy and awkward around kids her age and the only times she ever escaped from her shell was in class and she appeared as nothing more than a know-it-all.

However, George just messed up seemingly any chance he may have had at being friends with her. And he couldn't figure out why he care so much. _She's just a first year, Georgie,_ a Fred-like voice inside his head told him. _She's nothing like you and you wouldn't ever get along. She'll probably end up a prefect like Percy. Or worse- __**Head girl. **_George knew this was true; teachers adored the young Gryffindor and she was a stickler for the rules.

Little Hermione Granger was slowly driving George out of his mind.

-0-0-0-0-

Hermione was having the _worst _day. First, she woke up to swollen, red eyes and a wet pillow. After dragging herself out of bed and pulling on her robes she looked at her bed and saw her diary. Every entry was about George. _Every entry_. Hermione's eyes filled with tears again and she took out her wand.

"_Incendio," _she whispered as she pointed her wand at the book. It was soon engulfed in flames and she sighed. She extinguished the fire before it could spread and she stared at the charred leather before stuffing her wand back in her pocket and racing down the stairs. Once she was out the portrait hole she scurried to her first class and was in such a hurry that she bumped into someone, almost knocking them both to the ground.

"Watch it!" cried the blonde haired boy who was picking up his books. He turned around to scowl at Hermione and his mouth instantly turned into an evil sneer. Draco Malfoy looked her up and down as his friends Crabbe and Goyle shuffled to his side. "Granger," Malfoy drawled. "Too bad your intelligence doesn't match your face, or you might actually have friends." Hermione's breath caught in her throat sharply. She knew she wasn't exactly pretty, but were the comments necessary? "I mean really," Malfoy continued, "have you _looked _in a mirror?" She felt her eyes prick with tears she refused to shed. Hanging her head, she dashed away and heard their laughter bounce off the walls.

Once she escaped the Slytherins, Hermione ran into the bathroom and let a few tears escape. She dried her eyes and somehow managed to make it to class before Professor Flitwick began his lesson.

When she noticed Ron Weasley having trouble with the spell she thought she should help him.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _he shouted, waving his arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," Hermione snapped. "It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o-_sa make the 'gar' nice and long.

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

The feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Ron was in a very bad mood for the rest of the class.

-0-0-0-0-

Hermione was packing up her books slowly. She was still upset about the night before and was dragging her feet out the door. She didn't understand why Ron had gotten so upset with her, she'd only been trying to help.

She was walking with her head down, thinking of George, when the loud voice of Ron Weasley reached her ears.

"…no wonder no one can stand her," he was saying to Harry. "She's a nightmare, honestly."

It was too much. First George and now his pigheaded younger brother? No, she couldn't take it.

Hermione nearly ran passed Ron, bumping his shoulder in the process. She heard Harry say something but she was already sobbing and kept walking… Kept walking and walking with her head down and hot tears running down her face.

She finally reached the girls bathroom and scurried in. She slammed the stall door behind her and continued sobbing. How long she stayed there, she didn't know. It could've been hours, it could have been minutes, but she wasn't sure. When her stomach started to grumble and her shaking ceased to hiccups, Hermione picked herself up off the floor and wrapped her arms around herself. Her mouth was dry and her face was itchy so she decided to freshen up best she could before going to dinner. However, when she opened the door, thoughts of dinner vanished from her mind.

Standing in front of her was the incredibly stupid yet terrifying mountain troll. It's stench made her eyes water and her throat burn. For nearly three seconds Hermione was frozen in fear, starring at it blankly. Then it looked at her.

Hermione screamed.

-0-0-0-0-

The next day was a buzz of excitement and questions. Everywhere George went he heard students discussing the troll and who had defeated it before the teachers. Nearly everyone knew of the incident, but the teachers were refusing to admit who had taken down a twelve foot mountain troll.

There were theories, of course. And liars mixed in. Many different people claimed to have been the heroes of that Halloween night, but it was obvious to most that they were lying.

One of George's favorite theories, however, involved him and his twin actually. It _was_ one of the more popular, that the twins themselves had snuck into the girl's lavatory to see if their quick wit and excellent spell work could take on a fully grown mountain troll. Rumors varied from the twins being squashed like pancakes to completely destroying the troll and its two brothers who had also snuck in. Though they (didn't) try to deny these claims, the twins were also wondering who had captured the troll. Their younger brother, Ron, insists that he knows who did it, but Fred and George knew he probably didn't.

Speaking of Ron, George had noticed he was spending a significant more time with Hermione nowadays. What had happened? He thought they hated each other. Maybe Ron could get Hermione to talk to him.

George was getting incredibly tired of Hermione not talking to him. It bothered him tremendously to know that he had hurt her, but could she not let him at least explain? Every chance he got, she would either get up and leave the room or become so silent and sad that he couldn't bear to try and talk to her. It was infuriating yet heartbreaking because he knew he deserved it.

-0-0-0-0-

A week after the troll incident, Fred and George were sitting in their common room plotting on ways to get back at Filch for getting them stuck in detention with Professor McGonagall. Fred was feeling a bit worried about his twin because he'd been slightly off for almost a week. Fred knew everything about George and even though he tried to hide his emotions, he wasn't fooling his twin. When he'd finally worked it out that it was Hermione and her silence that bothered George, Fred made it his mission to get them talking again.

This was proven harder than he thought. He tried talking to the little first year himself to get her to open up around him but every time he came close to her she made a sort of squeak and hid from his view. He got the hint that either she couldn't tell him and George apart or she didn't want to talk to either of them.

Fred also tried getting Harry and Ron to pass on information, but they were loyal to their new friend and wouldn't tell him anything. He attempted to just corner her and make her talk to him but she was incredibly hard to find. As a last resort, he came up with the perfect plan: lure her into a trap and force her and George together! It was brilliant, if he did say so himself.

First, he knew Hermione couldn't stand being anywhere near broken school rules without telling someone off. _She's destined to be a prefect,_ Fred thought to himself. He got a first year named Seamus Finnegan to help him and he couldn't be more excited.

-0-0-0-0-

Hermione was having a normal day on a normal Wednesday. That was, until, Seamus came running in the library with scorched eyebrows. His eyes scanned the desks and when he spotted her, he rushed over.

"Hermione!" he whispered, as he noticed Ms. Pince eyeing him suspiciously. "Hermione, Weasley's blowing things up in the corridor by the statue of Gregory the Smarmy. I thought you could get him to stop before he loses us even more house points." Hermione sighed. Ron may be her new friend now, but he was still pigheaded.

"Sure, Seamus, I'll go find him." she said to him. "It's not like I'm busy or anything," she added under her breath.

"Sorry?"

"Oh, nothing," she smiled as she scurried away. When she made it to the statue, she was surprised to find no one there. Hermione huffed and sagged her shoulders, knowing Seamus had fooled her. As she was turning to leave, however, she heard a sort of whooshing sound and felt strong arms wrap around her. She opened her mouth to scream when a familiar voice whispered, "Well stop squirming, Granger. It was my only way to get you here, alright?" Hermione froze and tensed up as Fred Weasley released her.

"W-what is going on?" she stuttered. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Look Granger, you're angry with George. Don't argue-" he said as she opened her mouth indignantly "-everyone knows it. I just want you to know that George is just as upset as you are. Hear him out, okay?"

Hermione paused. "O-okay. I will." Fred grinned.

"Good. Because he's right behind you."

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry. I've been incredibly busy and just swamped with my studies and..well.. I'm sorry.


End file.
